This disclosure relates to an acoustic enclosure for a motor vehicle.
Bass boxes for motor vehicle sound systems require a large space that is either in, or acoustically coupled to, the vehicle cabin. Space is at a premium in vehicle cabins, making it difficult to site the bass box.